


All I Want Is To Sleep Without Freezing To Death

by graciewritesstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Blankets, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciewritesstuff/pseuds/graciewritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really enjoyed living with Derek in the loft. Really. There was just one problem. Derek kept stealing the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is To Sleep Without Freezing To Death

Stiles and Derek had been living together in the loft for a while now. Stiles was used too waking up with Dereks arms around him, mouth hanging open as he snored. There was really only one bad thing about living with Derek and sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Derek, I'm freezing. Give me some of the covers." Stiles complained, covering the blanket covering them. Well, mostly Derek seeing as every fucking night he pulls them off of Stiles. 

"You have covers. Shut up and go to sleep." Derek grumbled in response. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and full on yanked the covers from Dereks grip and rolled himself into them. 

Which, well, sort of pissed Derek off. 

"Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I am freezing! You keep this place below zero at night and, I'm sorry but, I'm not a werewolf. I could freeze to death in here!" Okay, so he was exaggerating a little. But he was cold!

It was Dereks turn to roll his eyes. "Fine. Whatever." He said, sitting up and getting out of bed before he pulled on a shirt and shoes. 

"Wait, where are you going? I didn't mean to piss you off, come back to bed, Derek." Stiles wined, sitting up and watching Derek slip on his jacket. 

He left the loft without saying the word. Great. It was the middle of the night and Stiles had finally driven Derek off. 

He fell back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. 

He wasn't sure how long Derek had been gone, but Stiles hadn't slept at all. He sat up quickly when Derek walked back in, a plastic bag in his hand. 

"Derek, I-" Stiles was cut off by Derek holding his hand up.

He reached into the bag and pulled out the biggest, softest looking comforter before throwing it at Stiles and unraveling him from the other one. 

Derek took his jacket and shirt off again at the same time he toed off his shoes and climbed back into bed. 

"Now shut up and go. To. Sleep." He said, pulling the blanket over himself. 

Stiles straightened out the new comforter and holy shit, he was right. This was the softest blanket in the world. He sunk into bed and had pretty much the best nights sleep he had since he had moved in with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while I was in a meeting so it may not be good but I wanted to post it


End file.
